Gas turbine engines typically include a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. The efficiency of the turbine section is affected by tip clearance between a blade tip and a blade outer air seal (BOAS). The BOAS is typically coupled to a case of the gas turbine engine. In response to acceleration of the gas turbine engine, the blade tips can expand outward due to increased heat and centrifugal force at a faster rate than the case expands outward. The tip clearance may be designed to be relatively large due to this rapid expansion of the blade tips relative to the BOAS. Thus, it is desirable to have systems and methods for active tip clearance control.